


my ideas that i might write

by flowersatwork



Category: my brain - Fandom
Genre: Other, book of randomness, my ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersatwork/pseuds/flowersatwork
Summary: just my ideas for different books i might writefeel free to steal a shitty idea, just credit me
Relationships: me and pain
Kudos: 1





	1. idea 0

hello!

this book is gonna be a book about my ideas for a fic, headcanon, or scenario

anyway, feel free to steal an idea or two, just credit me ( OuO )d

go add me on instagram @/sleepyassweeb  
(the 'l' is a capital 'i')

thatll be it for now, i gotta take a nap before i pass out lmao


	2. idea 1

idea 1

this idea to me when i was reading other fics 

anyway, the idea is that the reader/mc is a bunny of some sort. like, bunny ears and tail and rabbit like features.

can be used in any type of fic tbh, maybe more fantasy-ish setting would be better


	3. idea 2

idea 2

so this idea came to be bc my two female friends just got together and now im the third wheel xd

2 people, whichever gender mix and match, finally get together after years of blatantly pining for each other

can be based on whichever fandom or even a new story with your own characters and settings


	4. idea 3

idea 3

i actually dont even know how i came up with this one

a gen z reader in a college

yup as normal the idea can be used in any fandom. just make sure theres a college or sum to do this your book


	5. idea 4

idea 4

lmao this idea is basically what im like

an mc thats able to sleep anywhere, like a n y w h e r e

this can be used is any fandom like always, though if youve ever heard of ikemen revolution i would go for that fandom ^^


	6. idea 5

idea 5 i think

i dunno i just thought of this, more of a crack idea honestly

aight so, a crackhead mc that keeps memes hostage

any fandom obviously, perhaps ikemen sengoku would be fucking hilarious


	7. idea 6??

idea 6 i think

well i don't even know where this came from

an assassin mc

can you tell i have a thing for fighter mc's 😏😏

anyway, any fandom in fine. just make sure the mc has a gender since fighting as different genders can be quite different in my experiences


	8. idea 7

i forgot what idea this was but i think 8

anyway this one was based off of a fiction i read

a merfolk mc that had a potion to get human legs >:DDD

anyway but yea, also azul and the leech twins from twisted wonderland gave me this idea too >:)))


	9. idea 9???

idea 9

was reading book dunno how i got this

so, a very tough mc who can take care of themselves

skrrrrt, any fandom is fine, maybe sumn where theres like, danger ig


End file.
